


Good morning

by mrsbrightside00



Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album)
Genre: F/F, Kitchen Sex, No Beta We Die Like The Mechs, PWP, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbrightside00/pseuds/mrsbrightside00
Summary: These two have sex in the kitchen. That's it.
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn (The Bifrost Incident)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Good morning

Loki wakes up by the light coming in from the groove in the almost closed window. She opens her eyes slowly and freezes for a moment. There's a warmth missing, Sigyn is not beside her, and before she knows it she is on her feet and going through the door. And she stops in her tracks. There’s someone singing. She breathes again. It’s Sigyn singing, coming from the kitchen. Relieve washes over. They have been rebels for so long that not waking up next to your wife is usually a bad sign. But not today. 

She walks now, silently, the floor cold under her feet. She gets to the kitchen’s door and sees her. The sunlight creeps in and frames her beautifully, she moves, almost unnoticed, to her own song, softly. Loki is usually stealthy, can be unseen if she wants, but never for her. Sigyn stops for a second and turns her head smiling, “Good morning, love”, she says and gets back to work again. She wishes she could put this moment in a bubble to adore forever. Beautiful. They have been together for years and she never stops amazing her. Not once since they got married has she not been amazed to have the privilege of calling her "my wife". 

And as much as she wants to admire her like the painting in a gallery, she also wants to kiss her. So she steps closer until she is right behind her and lazily rests her chin on her shoulder, and for she does not wish to speak, simply says “morning” in her wife's ear as she wraps her arms around her waist. She moves her mouth to start a trail of small kisses from her neck to her shoulder, slightly bothered by the thin strip of her nightgown. Loki rolls it down to keep kissing her and runs her lips back to her neck. Loki is not gonna lie, her touch is greedy, so she moves her hands, one up to Sigyn’s chest and one down, over her tights. Sigyn lets out a pleased sigh. “I was going to make breakfast and take it to bed,” she says. She does not sound annoyed at her partner's ministrations, so Loki keeps going. 

The nightgown Sigyn wears is light and overall simple so Loki finds it easy to pull it down, exposing almost all of her chest. She takes her right breast in her hand, softly pinching her nipple with her slender fingers. Sigyn shivers both from the cold touch and the teasing fingers. With her other hand, she pulls up the skirt to feel Sigyn’s thighs uncovered. Loki keeps her mouth on her shoulder and neck, sucking, grazing her teeth over her tender skin. She bites softly and judging by the pleasing noise Sigyn lets out, her wife doesn’t think she will mind. She does it again, makes her kisses last longer, and lets her tongue roam every part it can reach. And as she does, Loki keeps teasing with her other hand, grabbing her thighs and moving upwards to touch her over her underwear. 

Sigyn puts aside the things she was preparing, her hands resting on the counter, with her eyes closed, enjoying the attention. “I’m here now, the only thing I want in bed is you” Loki whispers in her ear, and feels her shiver again. Sigyn arches up a little and turns to kiss her wife. Their lips meet and Loki doesn’t care about anything else but her. Her lips may be a bit chapped and they both may have morning breath but there’s nothing more perfect. She still holds onto the counter and moves to look for the friction of Loki’s hand and she feels herself moan into the kiss when Sigyn presses her body against her. Loki’s hold on her breast tightens and Sigyn pants in her mouth. With her right hand, she moves the slightly wet panties. She runs her middle finger over her entrance and stops in her clit. She makes slow circles with her finger pad and moves down again to open her slowly. She keeps at it until there’s more slick dripping down and adds her ring finger. 

  
  


Sigyn’s moans became louder and she let out a long sigh when Loki’s knuckles moved over her clit and then went down into her. She moves her fingers, pulling out Sigyn’s shaky breath. Sigyn leans into her shoulder, her head was thrown back softly as she moans “Loki…please”. She moves her hand that was holding into her breast and puts two fingers over Sigyn’s mouth. She closes her eyes and sucks into them. “Gorgeous, love, you look so good,” Loki says not as composed as she wishes she was. But she cannot be more composed, her wife melting in her arms. The ways she says her name makes her come undone. Once she’s done here she’s gonna take her back to bed and kiss every other part of Sigyn’s body she has not been able to taste today. 

She takes her fingers out of her mouth and moves them down to rub her clit. Sigyn’s hands hold tight with closed eyes. Loki wants her to come here, like this, with her fingers within. She feels Sigyn’s legs tremble, her moans more inconsistent. “My love, do you have any idea how you feel? Please, come for me” She doesn’t care how it comes out, as a command, as a plea. She twists her fingers at the moment she says that and rubs her faster. She feels her tense up and keeps going until Sigyn gives up over her, pleasure reflected on her face and Loki’s name coming out in an out of breath pant. 

Loki takes out her fingers carefully, holding onto her wife. She presses small kisses on her temple. Sigyn rests and with her eyes closed says “You are wicked love.” She smiles and does not dare to stand on her own. “I am. But tell me, can I take you back to bed then? Or do you want to finish making breakfast?” Her smile is mischievous and full of love. 

“Carry me back and maybe we will be able to grab lunch later”

“Deal”. 

Good morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed it, leave a comment or kudos and have a great day :). Any recommendation is appreciated it's the first time I write something like this


End file.
